and your tongue tricks
by callmesandy
Summary: That's one way to make a partnership work better. (Post ep for Stand Off.)


not mine: not mine, no profit garnered. For the ncis kink bingo, square is "one night stand." Post ep for Stand Off. Title from Jill Scott's Crown Royal On Ice. Thanks to jf for beta!

* * *

Kensi hears the noise, pivots as best she can but she's operating under the assumption that people aren't absolute idiots. She's wrong. She gets knocked down by some idiot teenager riding his skateboard on the sidewalk. She controls the fall and whips her arm out to bring down the idiot. They both go down hard. Kensi's in heels for this asinine and useless surveillance so she still bangs her knee and twists her foot.

Speaking of useless, Deeks gets out of the car and walks over to her, slowly. The idiot who hit her is struggling to get up and Kensi punches him in the thigh until he stops trying. He whines, though.

Idiot teenager says, "I'll sue you, bitch, I will get you."

"That's awfully threatening language," Deeks says, showing off the badge on his belt. He lists off the laws the kid has broken while Kensi assesses her condition. Her foot is painful, her knee is bruised, she's otherwise fine. Totally fine.

She pushes off her heels and stands, swearing. "Language again, miss," Deeks says.

She glares at him. They're doing silly milk run surveillance and they're not even doing it well. Pain shoots up from her ankle and she grabs his arm so she doesn't fall. "Haul him off and I'll see you later."

"Yes, because I can file all this without your help and I certainly don't need a car to get anywhere." He pats her hand. "Actually, you stand here right now. I called LAPD, they're coming for this misdemeanor miscreant."

Kensi kicks at the skateboarder again. He yowls and says something about assault.

"Not that I saw," Deeks says.

A black and white comes and takes away the brat. Kensi weighs walking barefoot across the street and up a block or trying to put her heels back on. Deeks says, "I'll bring the car around."

"You are extra cranky," Deeks says as Kensi gets into the car. She's just about to insist she drive but it's a silly request.

"I am not extra cranky. I got knocked over."

"I saw that happen. But I'm saying, you were cranky before that. Is this how you are when Callen and Sam aren't around? Do they make you happy and calm?"

"As company goes, they mitigate having you around."

Kensi calls Eric who puts Hetty on and just like that they get to go home early on Friday.

She ices her foot as soon as she's home. She wants to pace around the apartment and possibly beat something up. Instead she calls her friend Brin. They used to live next door and since Brin was a personal assistant to some studio person, they worked surprisingly similar hours.

They meet at a restaurant near Brin she called "super cool." She also told Kensi to "dress hot. There's a great place next door." Kensi went with skinny black jeans and a backless slinky top. Sadly, she has to go with flats instead of the proper heels.

Brin says, "So you changed jobs?"

"From bartender to customer service," Kensi says. She had to think of a job that allowed her to complain about Deeks so she went with that. "Most of our work is online stuff, so they gave us partners, you know, synthesize customer feedback into product suggestions." Kensi hopes that sounds realistic.

"I have heard that jargon before, ugh," Brin says.

"And so now I have the most annoying partner. His name is Deeks and he is so awful."

"Irritating gross sexual harrasser?"

Kensi makes a face. "He's irritating and he can be gross, but he's basically a good person, mostly. Just 100% not the person I want to be spending what feels like 12 hours a day with."

Brin nods. She starts talking about her job and Kensi happily leans forward to commiserate. It's nice to hear about people's live that don't involve ex-wives from CIA ops.

Brin chose a little cafe right next to a great pool hall. They eat and watch some seriously attractive men go inside next door. Brin says, "You know, seriously, I just want to get laid. I want a nice one night stand."

"Don't we all?" Kensi means it. "I appreciate just taking a guy home or going to his place and having fun and being done."

"That means we're sluts, by the way," Brin says. "Society sucks. And I am officially slightly tipsy because that was not the least bit deep."

"You don't always have to be deep," Kensi says, smiling.

Twenty minutes later, they're in the pool hall. They each get a beer and join the line for a table. "I'm really good at this," Kensi says. Then she says, "Shit." That's Deeks and a group of friends walking in. He's laughing and hasn't seen her.

Brin says, "Yes?"

"That would be Deeks walking in," she says. "I can't decide if I want to say hello."

"The blond? With the beard? Please say hello," Brin says, laughing. "You did say he was basically a good person, right?"

"He is," Kensi says. "I'm pretty sure." She regrets saying that. "No, I'm totally sure. He is a good guy. Come on, let's say hi."

When they get to the table, Kensi smiles and says, "Hey, Deeks."

"Kensi," he says, surprised. She gives him a look, he asks a question with his eyes, she indicates he should play along mostly. At least they've worked out some things, they can do a little silent communication.

"This is my friend Brin," Kensi says.

Deeks gets up with a huge smile. "Brin," he says.

Kensi says, "Can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Absolutely," he says. "Brin, let me assure you, I will be right back." Brin laughs.

Kensi explains quietly what she said their jobs are and how Brin knows her. Deeks nods, says he gets it. Kensi says, "She's a good person. I told her you were a good person. So no dentist story or losing her phone number if she wants you to call her back. You know I can hurt you."

"You are so adorable," Deeks says.

"Do you want me to punch you? It's not like I won't."

He smiles and walks back to Brin.

Kensi plays some pool with a couple of guys she finds actually interesting, she hasn't noticed the time has passed until Brin pops up back at her side. "You okay with me heading out?"

Kensi says, "With Deeks?"

Brin nods. "He is great one night stand material. I'll text you tomorrow."

"You better," Kensi says.

Kensi goes home by herself but she's in a much better mood than when she left. She spends Saturday icing and elevating her foot and watching tv. Sunday morning Brin texts her four smiley faces and then "best sex ever."

Kensi texts back, "Seriously?"

"no joke you should try it" plus more smiley faces.

"is he making you text this?"

"hes been gone since yesterday," Brin texts back. "Brunch?"

xxx

Deeks comes in to work Monday morning and says to Kensi, "Did you hear from your friend?"

Callen says, "Kensi, did you set someone up with Deeks? Deeks?"

"Well, you were off getting your tan," Kensi says. "And it wasn't intentional. We ended up at the same bar and she was inexplicably attracted to him."

"Also, very pretty," Deeks says. "And she said nice things about me, didn't she?"

Kensi shakes her head. "I'm not repeating it."

"Because it was good," Deeks says. "Because she thought I was good."

Sam says, "Good at flapping your yap when people are trying to work?"

Deeks smirks. He says, "I was definitely using my mouth …"

"Stop," Kensi says.

"Thank you," Callen says.

Kensi sighs. "She did say nice things about you."

"Told ya," Deeks says. "See, detective skills translate to all sorts of activities. Listening, reading people, body language."

Kensi shudders. Sam says, "As much as I hate agreeing with Deeks about anything, I have to admit that part is true."

Callen looks around, even stands up to crane his head every which way.

Kensi says, "Okay, what are you doing, G?"

"Pigs have to be flying through here, right?" Everyone, including Deeks and Sam, laughs.

xx

A week later, they're in a very crappy motel room 5 hours outside Los Angeles. The case is done but they're both exhausted and it's worth it to not quite burn their aliases. So they have one room, one bed. Deeks has already volunteered to take the floor.

She is thinking, again, about Brin going on and on about how great Deeks is in bed. Which can't possibly be true. He's barely attractive. Beards are scratchy. But she can't stop looking at his hands.

For now, they are both sitting on the bed, watching a Lakers game. She says, "Brin actually said you were the best she'd ever had."

He laughs. "I know. She said it when we were together."

"I can't believe Brin has slept with so few people."

"You know that's not true."

She laughs this time. "I know, I just can't believe it."

He leans over, their shoulders touching, and says, "You want to find out though, don't you?"

She bites her lip and squeezes her hands together. She says, "If we did, no matter how great it was and if it were great, I think that would probably be mostly me bring great, if we did. Only once."

"Let me take a second to edit all that into a sentence - you want to fuck, you only want to do it once, and if it's great, it's because of you, not because of me."

"Exactly," she says, laughing.

He kisses her mid-laugh. The beard isn't as scratchy as she thought. His hands are in her hair without pulling and she has goosebumps everywhere. "I hope you have a condom," she says.

"Luckily I do and not the kind that you leave in your wallet for ten years." He slips his hand in her yoga pants and under her panties. She almost laughs at the sensation of him against her tummy and then he's moving slowly and okay, he's good at this. She actually moans. He laughs against her neck. His free hand is pulling her pants and underwear down. She lifts her butt so he can get her half naked. As she lowers herself he pushes two fingers inside her. She moans loudly.

He nudges her down so she's lying on the bed. She pushes her shirt up and reaches under her bra to work her breasts. She grinds her hips down on his fingers. She gets embarrassingly loud when he kisses his way down her stomach to meet his hand. "Fuuuuck," she says, coming in a long wave of sensation.

He looks up at her from between her legs. She realizes he's fully dressed and is naked, her shirt and bra practically up around her neck. He says, "Let me help you with that."

"Now I'm naked, and you still have your shoes on," she says. "And jeans and belt and shirt and underwear, I assume."

"You assume right," he says. "You look very languid, and happy. Happy Kensi, I am going to memorize this sight and store it up forever."

"Because you'll never see it like this again," she says, laughing.

"You're not so sure now, though, are you?" He starts flipping through the radio stations they can get on the clock radio by the bed. "Anyway, I think you deserve a lap dance."

"Really, really?" She laughs again. "Are you great at that, too?"

"I have been told," he says.

He finds a r&b/soul station and starts to move. It's embarrassing, again. For her, because he's incredibly hot and she can not believe how turned on she is. The way he moves his hips she is already picturing him fucking her. She really wants that.

After two songs he's naked and kneeling between her legs. A commercial comes on for used cars which breaks the mood and they're both laughing. He pulls her legs up on his thighs. "Time for the condom," he says. He's big and hard.

She reaches for the one he gave her and pulls out her best trick. She puts it on with her mouth and then sits up grinning. "So many skills, Kensi," he says. "So so many skills."

This is all nothing like she expected, though she would also swear she had not thought a lot about what he was like in bed. But she's bubbly and joyful and laughing. He pulls her up and thrusts in. He grips her ass tight, squeezing with every new thrust. "Fuck," she says, draping her arms over his shoulders.

She comes, pulling at his hair. He makes a ridiculous face, grunts and is done. But he's sweet about pulling out and cleaning up. She watches him walking to the bedroll on the floor, naked. He really does have a great body. She says, "You should sleep on the bed. I mean, come on."

"Does that mean I get morning sex? Does that go too far into your once and never again rules?"

"Once covers, like, 12 hours. So no, it doesn't break my rule and yes, you get morning sex."

He gets under the covers with her. He says, "Are you gonna text Brin about how great I was?"

"No, because that would be gross. I don't really enjoy comparing notes with other women about guys I sleep with because he's a big slut and did us both."

"You can tell me," he says, smiling.

She smiles at him. "Definitely good. I wish you were that easy to get along with normally."

"Maybe instead of working, we could stay in all day and have sex."

She says, "What about the bad guys?"

"Right," he says. "Damn it."

"Never again, though. After the morning."

"After the morning," he says. "Got it. Gonna relive a lot of this in the shower. For the next few years, by the way."

"As long as you don't say that to anyone, including me, we're good." She will probably be doing the same. She laughs. "I'll be doing the same."

xx

"I can't believe how well you and Deeks are getting along," Nell says a week after. "Usually I feel like you two maybe hate each other."

"We do not, at all," she says. "Hate each other. It's just good natured banter."

Nell says, "Like flirty banter?"

"Ugh, no," Kensi says. "Not at all." She is totally picturing naked and giving her lap dance. And smiling.


End file.
